Fullmetal
European Alliance United States |side2 = PsiCorps |side3 = Scorpion Cell |goal1 = Either acquire resources worth $250,000 or destroy all hostiles |goal2 = Destroy the Allied forces and the Scorpion Cell rebels |goal3 = Repel the Allied forces and the Epsilon loyalists |commanders1 = Unknown Allied commander |commanders2 = Unknown Epsilon proselyte |commanders3 = Unknown Scorpion Cell commander |forces1 = Most European and American arsenals |forces2 = Full PsiCorps arsenal |forces3 = Most Scorpion Cell arsenal |casual1 = Medium |casual2 = Heavy |casual3 = Heavy |music = The Edge (part of Allied soundtrack) |design1 = Tslza |design2 = Gigacore }} Operation: Fullmetal is an Allied Covert Operations campaign mission. Briefing Commander, the Paradox Engine task force is going strong, but that isn't to say we aren't without issues. While Yuri has armed missile silos in the Amazonas Rainforest that are a threat to the Engine, we're also extremely low on resources to sustain our pilgrimage to find Yuri's headquarters. If this operation is to continue, not only we are going to need the nuclear threat removed, but we're going to accumulate a vast sum of resources and quickly. One of our commanders has been sent to the Amazonas Rainforest already, and you shall lend a hand to the operation by acquiring the resources we need. Fortunately, we seem to have found the perfect place to do so. The African country of Angola is rich with oil reserves and functioning oil refineries. Taking control of those refineries should allow us to extract enough oil to bolster our economic situation. Though Africa is under Yuri's tight control for the most part, it would appear that for some reason there is in-fighting between the Scorpion Cell and the rest of Yuri's army. This should allow you to slip in and establish control of the facilities relatively unhindered, although destroying their bases will also go a long way in this region too. We can't afford to come up short here, Commander. Objective 1: Collect $250000 or destroy both of the enemy bases Note: Capture Oil Refineries to acquire significant credit boosts. Events Arrival When the Allies arrived in this resource-rich area of Epsilon-controlled Angola, they unexpectedly discovered that PsiCorps was fighting against Scorpion Cell, which appeared to have betrayed them. They speculated that the scale of the conflict between the two would be relatively large and decided to sneak into it. After satirizing the Epsilon base filled with barrels, some Stormchildren came to detonate the barrels and destroyed the base. Then an MCV, some Abrams Tanks and Prism Tanks were chronoshifted to the base and the MCV immediately deployed. Hands never idle The commander was asked to either collect $250,000 or to destroy all PsiCorps and Scorpion Cell enemies after his base was established, and an Oil Refinery was subsequently positioned. He found that his position faced a complicated situation: the west side would be attacked by the Scorpion Cell, while the north side would be attacked by PsiCorps, and the two sides occasionally created conflicts near his base. He decided to look for opportunities to capture Oil Refineries scattered around the region and expanded his sources of funding. The fuel crisis Capturing nearby tech buildings and a Tech Base Expansion Post while capturing the nearest Oil Refinery, the commander immediately received $30,000. But he also found that PsiCorps deployed a strange building in the base and used it to release energy to attack the Scorpion Cell base. The commander chose the right time to assemble some Athena Cannons and Prism Tanks and attacked the PsiCorps base in the north. Soon, the PsiCorps base was destroyed and the commander captured another Oil Refinery. At that time, his fund raised to about $100,000. When the commander continued to capture Oil Refineries, Humvees carrying Spies were also sent here. With the destruction of the PsiCorps base, he eased a lot of pressure and the speed of capturing Oil Refineries had become easier and faster. More and more Oil Refineries were captured, and when the money collected peaked at $250,000, the Allies immediately withdrew. Aftermath After the end of the battle, the Allies won not only sufficient funds, but also important information that Scorpion Cell betrayed their former Epsilon followers. This was undoubtedly a good sign of luck for the exiled Allies. Not long after the victory in Angola, the expedition forces began to move eastwards, and found another conflict between the two in Zaire. On the other hand, another Allied expedition force was facing some problems: The Epsilon Army was trying to launch a Nuclear Rocket via a Rocket Launchpad in Sao Luis, Brazil, after the commander destroyed the Psychic Amplifier and two Tactical Nuke Silos in Amazonas Rainforest. At this time, Tanya and Siegfried rushed there to prevent the rocket from destroying their Paradox Engine... Difficulty changes Easy * Starting credits: 50000 * Every time when a Spy chrono reinforcement is sent, the player can gain an additional armed Humvee with Spies. Normal * Starting credits: 30000 * PsiCorps will send a Ghost Miner every once in a while. * A small shack near the player's base will explode after a while and a Bloatick Tunnel will appear. Mental * Starting credits: 25000 * PsiCorps will send two Ghost Miners every once in a while. * A small shack near the player's base will explode after a period of time and a Bloatick Tunnel will appear. * A garbage dump on the mountain behind the player's base will explode after a period of time, and a Bloatick Tunnel will appear. * Two Tech Concrete Bunkers near the player's base are initially damaged. * The PsiCorps will continuously send out some Shadow Tanks to attack the player. Trivia * This mission's play style is similar to the mission The Spirits of Ashenvale of Warcraft 3: Reign of Chaos. ** Apart from defeating overwhelming enemies, the player may complete the mission by collecting resources (credit vs lumber). ** Interacting with structures on the map grants player large amount of said resource (capturing Oil Refineries vs destroying Trees of Life). * The mission's name during development was Alchemist, a reference to the Fullmetal Alchemist manga and anime series. The mission's current name, Fullmetal, also references this series. zh:金属盛宴 Category:Campaign Category:Covert Operations Category:Allied missions